Rail heater clips are used to secure a strip heater, a heat sensor or other items to a rail line (such as a commuter or freight rail). In colder climates, portions of rail lines need to be heated to prevent them from freezing. This is especially important at rail switch points or wherever the rail is to be shifted or moved. Strip heaters and other items are used at these locations to prevent snow or ice from blocking or otherwise restricting any such rail movement.
Rail heater clips have existed for quite some time and they come in many different variations depending on the size and/or shape of the rail as well as the item they are to secure to the rail. Rail heater clips also vary depending on the part of the rail the heat is to be applied to.
Perhaps the biggest challenge facing these clips is the need to remain attached to the rail during times of intense vibration, such as when rail cars are moving directly overhead. This requirement along with avoiding mechanical breakage and deterioration are paramount in designing and manufacturing rail heater clips.
At the same time, ease of installation is an important consideration. If the installation is complicated or requires special equipment, there is a greater chance that the installation will be faulty. Hence, welding or gluing clips in place are less viable alternatives since both require pre-preparation to adhere properly. Furthermore, the employment of magnetic properties to secure the clip to the rail will not suffice since such magnetic properties will be adversely affected by the electro magnetic fields generated by the passing cars. The current method was seen to be the most viable for production at this point in time. However, it may transpire that at some later stage with advances in cleaning technology or capabilities to overcome electro-magnetic effects that these other methods of installation will become more viable for manufacture.
Thus it is an object of this invention to develop a rail heater clip that is not only easy to install, but which will also resist vibration loading. Another object of this invention is to develop a rail heater clip that can accommodate a variety of different rail strip heaters and associated equipment as well as secure such items in place upon the rail. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a rail heater clip whose gripping capability is not diminished or affected whether the heating equipment is to be secured to the side or to the bottom of the rail. Still another object of this invention is to provide a rail heater clip that can be altered to accommodate any variety of differently sized and/or shaped rails. Another feature is to provide a rail heater clip that provides a more balanced grip upon the rail and one that is specially configured to resist removal. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be come apparent upon further investigation.